Pokegirls: Gale of Darkness
by that-guy-with-that-name
Summary: THIS IS POKEGIRLS, NOT POKEMON. Michael is going to purify the shadowy Orre region once and for all. It'll be quite the fight, but he's got help, from a cute little mascot with quite the punch and Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee.
1. Chapter 1

Pokegirls: Gale of Darkness

Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day on Three Island. The sun was shining, the cool, sea breeze floated through town and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I was sitting on a cliff overlooking the churning waters that surrounded me, I had just gotten out of my final day of High School. My friends had all received pokegirls and were off to on a tour of the islands, maybe go to Kanto to train and then return. These islands were paradise after all, who would want to leave for long? Well, besides me, anyway. I had a different dream, I wanted to go and make someplace paradise. "You really can't wait to get out of here, can you?" said a familiar female voice behind me.

I laid on my back and looked for her, it was Porcia. I smiled up at her and she sat next to me. She was an Eva, and my age, we had been lovers for a while and friends for longer still. She sat down next to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist, she leaned into me and I stared back out at the endless ocean. I loved the skin-tight black dress she was wearing, for, she was very special in that she had a symbiote bonded with her. "I'm just getting a bit stir crazy here, y'know?"

She closed her eyes and giggled, "Oh Michael, only you would complain about living in an island paradise. But we need to move now; your Dad wants to talk to us about something."

My eyebrows crawled up my forehead and I stood up and hauled Porcia up with me. "I guess it'll be nice to get into the house, I can take off these blasted sunglasses and beanie."

You see, the media of the world was searching high and low for my dad, and it was better that nobody knew what I looked like so that the media wouldn't follow me too, my dad was never too careful. We made our way in and then out of town, past the Bond Bridge and into Berry Forest. At the far end of Berry forest was my dad's inconspicuous looking hut. Inside was barely anything at all, until one found the secret door under the doormat. You see, my dad was Red, the shadow-governor of the world. My half-brother Gold was getting ready to try to take that load off of his shoulders, and my dad was setting this place up forwhat he liked to call "retirement". He wouldn't mind just silently monitoring the world, preventing disasters my brother didn't see. He was sitting by a virtual map. It was the land formerly called the Shadow Continent. Now it was calling itself the Orre Region.

"What's up Pops?"

He smirked and said, "I was wondering if you had decided what region you were going to travel to for your journey?"

"I don't want to go to Kanto, or Johto, Sinnoh isn't really that great, and Hoenn is a bit too…volatile for me. In short, I haven't the faintest idea. I feel a suggestion coming on though."

"I just got word that a new criminal syndicate calling themselves Cipher has gotten their hands on Shadow Pokegirl technology left behind by the Sanctuary. Someone needs to snag 'em all and purify them."

"Snag machines are illegal. You wrote that law."

"Snag machines are illegal except in the case that a shadow pokegirl is involved. I wrote that part of the law too."

"Criminal Syndicates are nothing but trouble… let Gold handle it."

"He's got too much on his plate already."

I growled in frustration, and then sighed, "Fine, I'll go, on two conditions."

"Which are…?"

"I get to keep the girls I purify and I get to take Porcia with me."

"Done," he said, "So now you get to take off those terrible sunglasses and let your hair out. There is a hover scooter downstairs by the portal, here's Porcia's ball, and Orre is on setting Four, okay?"

I nodded, grabbed a messenger's bag, threw off my hated disguise, and ruffled my long, spiky red hair, and ran downstairs with Porcia in tow.

I found the scooter, and something else, on top of it was a little thing that looked like it would fit over my ear, a note was attached, **my old pokedex** it read. I put it on, activated the teleporter, set it to setting four, hopped on my scooter and invaded the Orre region. We ended up in another lab with their own teleporter set up. A man in a long white lab coat rushed up to shake my hand, he was tall, with brown, straight hair, had glasses and had a very easygoing smile. "You're the tamer that the Green conference sent to deal with the Shadow pokegirls, correct?"

"Let's keep that on the down low, shall we?" I asked him.

He nodded and Porcia came up beside me. "You've got, um, one pokegirl?" the professor nervously asked.

"I'm going to do this my way, okay?"

"Well, um, according to Orre law, all pokegirl battles should be first and foremost double battles, so just know that before you go out to save the world, okay?"

"Fine, the idea is to snag some pokegirls anyway isn't it?"

"Oh! Right, I'll get you fitted immediately, my name is, by the way, Professor Krane. I think we'll get along fine!"

The snag machine was a strange device indeed, it had a shoulder piece and a hand guard with a tube connecting the two. Each part glowed with blue light, starting at the hand and then working its way up to the shoulder. "So," the professor started, "Our next piece of business is to secure the parts needed for our purifying chamber. We're terribly understaffed as it is, could you please go and fetch them for us?"

"Sure," I responded carefully, "If you really can't afford to send someone else."

"Right, well, we did send someone, but the person we sent is… easily distractible. It's a place not far from here," he stopped and gave me a small electronic device which generated a holographic map, "you're here," a small model of the lab popped up, "go here, she has blue hair, you can't miss her."

A red "X" popped up where I was supposed to go. I got outside and raced off. I eventually came up to the right place, it looked like a haunted house, it literally had its own storm clouds on a bright sunny day. I walked up to the door and was about to knock on it, when someone shouted, "Wait! I see you… you are trying to steal things aren't you! Burglar! I won't let you!"

The man was tiny in stature, literally half of my six foot three inches. He wore coke-bottle framed glasses and seemed to be tripping over a lab coat that was just a bit too long. He drew his arm back to toss his pokegirl and tripped, and ate sidewalk. As he groaned in pain, his pokeball opened and an Oddtits flashed into being. Porcia was instantly covered by the symbiote, giving a sleek, black exterior to an already incredibly hot body. She flung her right hand out at the other girl and a tentacle raced out, grabbed the Oddtits and Porcia pulled her hand back, and the tentacle slammed the other girl into a nearby wall, destroying the wall and ending the fight with swirls dancing in the enemy's eyes.

The little man in the lab coat stood up and said, "And upon further inspection, Chobin realizes that you are from the Pokelab HQ. Chobin apologizes for the misunderstanding!"

He retracted his pokegirl and I deadpanned, who was this guy and why did he talk that way?

Just then a girl who must've been ten years old with bright blue hair ran out of the house at full speed and right over Chobin. Then she turned around and saw me, "Jovi doesn't recognize you. What's your name?"

"Michael… what is up with this place?"

"Omygosh are you lost? Where are you trying to go?"

"I'm on a mission for the Pokelab HQ…"

"So am I! Omygosh! We'll just talk to the professor and clear everything up. It's kind of a hike though, you in shape?"

I gestured to my scooter and retracted Porcia. We rode back pretty fast and Jovi practically dragged me into the building I was trying to go to anyway, just a lot faster than I would have preferred. Krane helped me up and said, "She's kind of a handful, huh?"

"Professor, I got the part you wanted! Omygosh! I'll go drop it off in the lab!"

She took off and left me and Krane standing there. "I'll go check on her," Krane said amicably.

I nodded absently and sat down, things were really different here, I just hoped that the entire region didn't talk like that. Then I heard a scream. I was instantly on my feet. I let Porcia out and ran out. A receptionist was screaming. "What is it?" I asked.

"A couple of brutes ran in and grabbed the Professor!"

I ran outside and two men were dragging Krane over to a large red hovercraft. Another was supervising. "Stop right there!" I yelled.

The one who was supervising turned around and said, "I've got this guy, get the Prof into the van!"

"Yes, Naps sir!" the two grunts shouted.

Naps was in a black body suit which covered his entire body except for his head. Over the body suit was white armor and a yellow handkerchief around his neck. His mouth was still visible and I saw him smirk. He tossed out a pokeball and a Sayjin appeared. The snag machine started to wildly beep and the pokedex my father gave we activated. A bit of glass came out o the earpiece and covered my right eye. When I looked through it, the Sayjin had a dark, shadowy aura. "That must mean it's a Shadow Pokegirl!" I exclaimed.

Krane shouted, "We preloaded the snag machine with five pokeballs! Hit the button on your shoulder and they'll become Snag Balls!"

I did it without question, and a snag ball materialized in my hand. I pelted it at the enemy girl and what looked like a barrier put up around the girl by her pokeball was shattered by a gigantic hand, which then grabbed the girl and dragged her into the ball. It rocked back and forth several times before it beeped with a confirmed capture. The ball flew back into my hand. I had snagged a Sayjin!

Naps' jaw dropped and he shouted, "This guy's got a snag machine, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

And without another word they took off. I made my way into a nearby room to the door and said, "Pokedex, call Dad."

It connected instantly and started to ring. He picked up on the second ring and said, "Yes?"

"How do I purify a shadow pokegirl?"

"The purify chamber should do it for you."

"It's not complete and some Cipher goons just strolled up and kidnapped the professor."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I tried, they ran away in some sort of hovercraft, I couldn't have kept up."

"But you snagged a pokegirl?"

"A Sayjin."

"Nice catch! Those things are loyal… when trained well enough."

"How do I purify it, I can feel it's… wrongness. It puts me on edge to be near her at this point."

"Well, with no purify chamber yet, Lily will no doubt take over, but while she builds it, I would recommend the old fashioned way. When a shadow pokegirl is in battle with a tamer who is kind, it messes with them, because while they want to form a bond, their artificial shadow aura prevents it, so eventually their emotions will go out of control, they will enter Reverse mode, when they're like this, tame them, and it will empty the shadow's grip on them for a time, in order to make it permanent, you'll have to make them touch the Relic Stone in Agate town. Go see Lily, your first priority is to get the purify chamber up and running."

"Right, bye." I said.

I left my little private room and asked the receptionist, "Where can I find this lady named Lily?"

"Upstairs, she's probably in the research room. It's the one that doesn't have any windows. Can't miss it."

I took the elevator up and found the room. Lily was a tall woman in a pink suit with light brown hair in a bun. She eyed me and said, "You're the tamer from the Green conference right?"

I nodded and she said, "Okay, so I'm taking over for now. Jovi's out getting the last part we need for the Purify chamber, so for now, enter the door to your right, find a room and just chill there. You probably need to spend some time with your girls. Oh, and shadow pokegirls don't tame, don't even try it. She'll eat you… or try to."

I nodded, and found a room. Porcia closed the door behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Finally alone!" she said, "We haven't celebrated starting our journey…let's tame."

**BEGIN LEMON**

I pulled her close and kissed her softly, slowly picking up in speed and pure passion. I traced the edge of her skin-tight clothes and forced my hand under them by her ass and gave her a good squeeze. She gasped and I started to trail my way from her lips across her jaw line.

She pushed away from me and started to take my clothes off. Once I was in only my boxers, she snapped her fingers and the symbiote assumed the appearance of some really risqué lingerie. I pulled her close again and she rolled her hips into mine, egging me on.

I started to undo her "bra" and it slid away from my hands and made a chocker around her neck. I turned her around and she turned her head to look at me, I kissed her again and pawed at her nice and bouncy breasts. I continued to kiss her but I started to lead her toward the bed that had been provided.

She laid back on the bed, and wriggled a bit, it was alluring in the way only a feminine body can be. I braced myself on my elbows and knees and started to kiss and lick her all over, and she cooed. I used one hand to play with her one breast while I focused on the other with my mouth. My other hand started to creep its way south. Her nipples were hard in no time.

Porcia's breathing was getting heavier. She took her breathes in gasps, and her eyes were closed. I gave her other breast some tongue attention and then began to work my way down. Porcia grabbed the hand I'd been teasing her with and started to suck on my fingers. I growled in approval.

Most people liked to skip foreplay and all that, getting straight into sex, but driving Porcia up the wall wasn't hard, and it was always worth it. I gave her slit a long lick and she shivered, but didn't let out a sound. So I spread her lips a bit with my fingers and got my tongue deep into her folds. She groaned and crossed her legs around my neck. That turned me on, so I started to really eat her out with vigor and she moaned my name. Her fingers intertwined with my hair and she pulled my face closer to her hot snatch.

I pulled back a bit and admired my handiwork, she was getting wet fast and her lips were getting swollen and I could feel the heat rolling out of her core. I was starting to ache in a very physical sense for a nice hot taming myself. I gave her clit a lick and she gasped so I started to suck on it, she moaned loudly and began to rotate her hips into my face.

With every touch, I pushed her a bit farther towards orgasm and she moaned. Her hot snatch as leaking a bit of juice and I lapped it up happily , Porcia shivered and spasmed. One of the best parts about Evas was the taste, she tasted like vanilla, pure and simple, a real treat, and with limitless potential. If I didn't tame her enough, I would get a craving for her juices and she was always happy to oblige.

"Ooooohhhh, masterrrr… you know all the right buttons to push…uuuhhhh, right there!" she gasped.

I was slobbering and tonguing her to death and she was writhing under my ministrations.

"Oooohhh, my cunt is getting so hot! Lick my sopping wet pussy!" Porcia begged and I obliged. I could feel her getting close to her climax. She was tightening down and her muscles were locking up in preparation, so I sped up to a speed I could maintain for a good thirty seconds and she moaned her loudest yet. She was rolling her hips but she was so close all she could do was grind, and that was even better.

She just stopped all movement for a split second and then she exploded into my mouth. She cried out and I felt my face get covered. I drank deeply and then came up for a kiss, she started to lick my face clean and I literally felt my cock spasm when she did that.

"I'm gonna fuck you silly now I think," I said as I lined up my cock and her wet pussy.

"Do me…" she insisted.

I shoved myself into her waiting snatch with no mercy, and she loved it. She tensed at first, but then she let her muscles relax and started to go with the rhythm.

Porcia moaned and laid back onto the bed. She arched her back and fucked me back. I slowed down a bit and she whimpered and gave me a frustrated look. I liked driving her up the wall, but there are more than one way to titillate a titmouse. The slow rhythmic thrusting felt amazing, and Porcia was still getting off, but not quite as fast as she wanted, which drove her to do anything and everything to get me to lose all control. She wanted me to go nuts, so she slowed down too, if only to look a bit more seductive and willing. We locked eyes and all those strategies went out the window. I wanted her bad, and I wanted her now.

She let out a small, quiet moan, and she won. I felt my animal instinct kick in. I picked up the pace and I could see her gloat as she looked up at me. She liked to pretend she didn't have much control in our taming sessions, but more often than not, she got what she wanted. But that look made me a bit mad, and I know it was petty, but you know I picked up the pace even more to put a different look on her face. I grabbed one of her legs and started to ram my cock into her pussy, and she screamed her pleasure.

Her walls tightened again and I smirked. She saw this and her eyes widened. Some guys pull out and let their girls ride out their orgasms, most do, in fact. I don't. I keep pushing through, and yes, sometimes it's hard to do. But I knew Porcia's pleasure points like the back of my hand. I let go of her leg, grabbed her ass tight and kissed her hard. She fought back with her tongue, trying to keep me from putting her in taming shock. I too was close to climaxing and keeping my speed and controlling my urge to just let loose was becoming a herculean task. Porcia let my win the kiss, and pulled back. She let out a scream, "Ohhhhh, master….i'm, I'm… CUMMINGGG!"

When her walls tightened down, I fucked her with all my might and she came hard, and then she started to squirt in waves. Every new wave brought more of her juices. I saw her eyes loose focus and I felt myself loose all control and rammed into her with abandon. I grabbed onto her with what must have been a painfully tight grip, groaned and came inside her.

I collapsed on top of her and then rolled off her once her pussy and milked me dry. I panted, "that's one helluva celebration…"

"Eva…" she responded, "Eva? Eva!"

She was in taming shock. I smiled at her and she sighed in surrender and cuddled up next to me.

**END LEMON**

I cuddled up to my girl and we both passed out. I awoke to a loud knocking. "Waz goin' on?" I blearily demanded.

"Lily would like to speak to you, Michael sir, it's about the final machine part! Please hurry to the research room."

Porica let out a disappointed groan and got out of bed. As I sat up and shook off a bit of weariness, Porcia cleaned herself off and let her symbiote form her regular dress. I showered quickly after and headed into the room I had first met Lily in. She was waiting there, and she looked a bit aggravated. "Look," she said "I'm going to be bluntly honest with you, on Jovi's father's side, she's got bunny girls going all the way back to The War of Revenge. She's gotten distracted again, we need to send you to Gaeton Port's machine shop. Let me see your map so I can mark the location."

I handed her the handheld device and she programmed Gaeton Port into it. I got it back and headed out. As I went along the route to the port, I marveled at the green that was everywhere in a land that was supposed to be mostly desert and savaged environments after Sukube. I wondered at it, but didn't study it. Gaeton port wasn't far away. It was a small settlement, and was obviously up to date on technology, but it did look a bit worse for wear. Jovi was jumping up and down and waving at me like a mad woman. I walked over and said, "So…where are we supposed to be going?"

She smiled and said, "We're going to… the…MACHINE SHOP! Omygosh! Jovi remembers now, Jovi'll show you the way!"

Except she only got out "wa-OW" because she ran into some buff dude. She ran into him and yet somehow she was on the ground and the other guy looked confused, and then enraged. Jovi said, "Omygosh, Jovi didn't see you there…."

"You dare bump into the mighty Zook?" the buff guy yelled. It was obvious that he was just some thug.

I stepped in between them and said, "Back off buddy, she apologized."

I could see the veins in his forehead throbbing. The longer I spent with this guy the more sure I was that he was on steroids, and right now, he was raging, at me and Jovi. He brought out a pokeball and let out a Muffgoose. My dex shot out a shadow alert, this girl was a shadow pokegirl…and a level 28, approximately 18 levels higher than any I had. I narrowed my eyes and got ready to give all I had anyway, but an Alaka-Wham appeared behind Thug Zook and snapped her fingers. The muffgoose was assaulted with a powerful psychic attack. Zook recalled his girl and ran off. I looked around to identify my savior. A man with red hair, red robes and black futuristic sun glasses withdrew the Alaka-Wham and said, "Stupid thug…"

"Thanks for dealing with that thug," I said and then I noticed the other men with our savior. One was elderly and walked with a cane and the other looked just like the guy in red but with blue instead. I bowed respectfully to each one in turn. The old one smiled and said, "Well, aren't you polite, no need to thank us for doing the right thing. One doesn't do the right thing for rewards after all, but because it's the right thing."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I stood there awkwardly and then said, "Well, thank you again, but we have pressing business."

They laughed and walked away toward a crab shaped building in the northern end of town. Jovi then said, "Okay, let's go to the machine shop!"

We started to walk by, but then someone interrupted us. She was a member of the newly formed Chaser guild. She smiled and said, "Orre battle rule number 1, if a challenge is issued, the other tamer must battle, or surrender the pokegirl of the challenger's choosing. What's it gonna be?"

My dex shot to life and identified her as Chaser Laken. "Right then, let's battle," I said, and let out Porcia and the Sayjin.

Laken sent out a Feeblass and a Vulvixx. Laken cried out, "Sakura, Ember at left, Bianca, flail at right!"

It was a good lesson, because I wasn't very experienced in double battles, so I shouted, "Porcia, Lash Out at right and…. Sayjin, Shadow Wave!"

The Sayjin was fast, she charged a ball of shadow aura in her hands and released it with scary efficiency. Porcia used one of her tentacles to throw the vulvixx in the nearby water. The feeblass was downed by the shadow wave attack. Laken retracted her girls and said, "Yikes, that Sayjin… is different, and powerful, guess you aren't weak. What's your name? I'll wire you the credits I owe you."

"Michael, of Pokegirls HQ."

She nodded and started to click away at her PDA. It beeped and she said, "Done, half of my daily wages at the Crab House is yours. I won't lose next time."

I grinned a shit eating grin and Jovi lead me to the most odd looking machine part shop I had ever seen. It had a model of an archaic hover-board floating by their big sign. Behind the counter was a man who looked like he should have been out at sea captaining a cruise ship. He was in the full captain outfit with iron grey hair, a full moustache and he stood with the discipline only military men have. I walked up to him and started to say hi, but Jovi exclaimed, "You're not the owner of this shop! Where's old man Perr?"

I was startled, but tried to hide it, and the old man broke out into a smile and said, "Yes, I know, I walked in to buy a new PDA and the boy manning the shop asked me to stand guard while he fixed the town bridge systems, I bet you can find the owners working on them even now!"

Jovi dashed to go and get the owners and I let out Porcia and we started to browse through the shop, all the stuff they had didn't look like much, but it was well made, and modded to be a bit more… experimental than the Green league would have permitted, that was for sure. One of the PDA's had a taizer function for instance. The man behind the desk called out, "Excuse me, young man, could I have a moment of your time?"

I nodded and he brought out a bag. He set out twelve different items on a the table. "I've traveled this entire world we live in, and there is no more interesting pokegirl than Evas. You train and tame with that one there, right? Well, I feel a camaraderie between you and I, so I'll let you have any one of these twelve items that will evolve your pokegirl into one of its many forms. Go ahead, choose."

I had eyes only for the sun stone. Ever since I'd met Bill and his Espea, I've wanted one, I grabbed it without a second thought. Porcia put down the modded Nintendo DS slash EMP blaster and came over to us. She saw the sun stone and she met my eyes. I held my hand out, with the sun stone facing up. She grabbed it and she evolved. Her bust size grew and she gained a couple inches. She now had purple cat-like ears coming out of long lavender hair on her head. She had lavender colored skin with a red gem in her forehead and red irises in her eyes. Her symbiote made her a psychic/dark type. "I've got hips…" she remarked, and gave me a stare that was steeped in sexual implications.

I shivered and then said, "Soon, just wait, business before pleasure after all."

She shivered and said, "I love it when you say that word…" she purred, "do it again."

I got close to her and whispered into her new ears, "pleasure…"

She moaned. I decided to retract her before things got hot and heavy. "She's a randy one…" the Captain said, his laugh ringing throughout the shop, "maybe you should cool her off with some battles at the lighthouse, there's always fun to be had there."

I smirked, and said, "yeah… that sounds like a plan. Maybe head over to the Crab shack after to get some grub."

So I headed out and over to the nearby lighthouse. An old man was staring at a pokeball he held in an outstretched hand, studying it. "I don't see what's so different about it…" he muttered, "then again, it certainly did feel different."

I felt the slight squirming in my gut that identified a shadow pokegirl, so I said, "Then let's put it to the test, eh?"

I drew my two pokeballs and he jumped to his feet and said, "Very well, but I paid good money for this, I'm gonna thrash you!"

I sent out Porcia and my Sayjin. My dex identified him as Casual Guy Cyle and he used a Chocoboob and a Shadow Buzzbreast. I commanded, "Shadow wave, slam!"

My Sayjin sent out her shadow wave, this time so it hit both of the enemy girls. The Chocoboob struck her best 'deer in the headlights' pose and got rocked by the shadow technique. The buzzbreast didn't seem too badly fazed by the attack, but Porcia formed a gigantic tentacle and used it to slam her target against the wall. The buzzbreast looked distressed to say the least, so I hit the button on my shoulder and chucked a snag ball at her. The same lightshow as last time appeared and the ball rocked back and forth several times before it disappeared. I felt for it and sure enough, it was at my belt. Cyle's head drooped in defeat, and he walked over and said, "Look, buddy, I don't have any credits, alright? I spent them all on that buzzbreast, so here," he shoved a coupon into my hand and said, "that's all I got, so please don't report me to the cops, I'm already on parol, if they find out I didn't pay up here, I'm in deep shit man."

I nodded and then he sighed and said, "but man, you're good, and for a moment there, I thought you'd stolen my pokegirl… silly huh?"

I laughed and said, "Yeah, that can't have happened…"

I laughed a bit more and then ran as fast as I could into the lighthouse and up the nearest elevator to the top. Nobody was up there, so I let Porcia and the Sayjin roam. Porcia walked over to nearby the railing and enjoyed the sea breeze. The Sayjin sat down on a nearby bench and glowered. I sat down next to her and said, "Good job at the battle back there."

I was supposed to kill her with kindness right? She gave me a confused look, and leaned in close to me. She sniffed, and then pushed the release button on her pokeball, returning her to its confines. "Oh? Michael, you just got shot down!" Porcia teased.

I rolled my eyes and Porcia sat down next to me. Just as she settled down, someone came out of the elevator. This lady clearly did bodybuilding. She was… very handsome… I believe is the term. I jumped up and asked, "You here to battle?"

She jumped, turned to face me and said, "I got to try out this new pokegirl I got."

Her name was Bodybuilder Kilen. She sent out a Zubutt and a Shadow Hound. I smirked and let out my Sayjin, and Porcia jumped off the bench and into the mini arena that was set up for battles. Kilen shouted, "Shadow Blitz! Supersonic!"

Porcia took the shadow blitz and it did some serious hurt to her. she struggled back to her feet and launched an immediate confusion attack at the zubutt. The Sayjin jumped and then did a shadow wave attack. I was shocked, those attacks were what I was just about to order. The hound forgot about Porcia to attack my Sayjin, and Porcia used a Quick Attack to set the hound off balance, so I tossed the snag ball. It was a success and Kilen's jaw dropped, "there was nothing special about that pokegirl whatsoever! Urgh, what a rip-off!"

She sent me the credits immediately and she went stomping back into the elevator. I sang praises to the Sayjin, who blushed, and then tried to do something, but ended up just retracting herself again. I grinned at Porcia and gloated, "She's warming up to me."

She nodded distractedly, and said, "Yeah… I guess."

"So," I said, "How did you know what attacks I was going to say to use?"

"I think when I concentrate really hard, like I was just there, it's like I'm living a second ahead of everybody else. I heard you say it, but then you didn't it's like…reverse déjà vu."

Damn, she was developing her psychic powers fast. I gave her a long, searing kiss, leaving us both out of breath. She sighed and said, "I'm hungry, let's get some chow."

I threw up my hands in mock surrender and we headed over to the large crab-shaped building. At the front were three sailors, who were deeply locked in conversation. Nearby was a nervous looking fellow, he muttered, "I know the issue with the SS Libra is big and all, but I really hope this clears up fast, those lunks make me nervous."

I chuckled and walked straight toward the front door. "Hold it!" one of the sailors called out, "This is the Crab Shack, and only powerful tamers are allowed in, we'll have to test you out with a battle!"

My dex identified him as Sailor Berk, and he sent out a squirtitty and Amachop. I sent out Porcia and the Sayjin. Porcia's eyes glowed a multitude of colors, and then the Amachop's eyes flashed those colors, and she reeled, and was wobbling on her feet, clearly confused. The Sayjin formed some blue energy in her hand and threw it at the Squirtitty, knocking the enemy off her feet. That was a move that had suddenly appeared on her move-list, it was called Ki Blast. In the Amachop's confusion she stumbled, and did a terrific headbutt with her ally pokegirl, and then with a nearby wall. Bert looked exhilarated and said, "I'm the best on my cruise ship, wow, I haven't lost like that in a long time."

He paid me my credits, which I promptly handed to Porcia so she could go grab something to munch on, and I turned back to him and asked, "so, I heard something about an accident or something with the SS Libra, any idea what's going on?"

The sailor's eyes widened and he said, "You're not from around here, huh? The SS Libra is pokegirl cargo ship, it imports pokegirls so our government can reform the land into a beautiful and bountiful land. You should see the progress we've made, about five years ago, there was nothing but desert and Sanctuary Ruins. The SS Libra was attacked mid-transport, and it totally disappeared, the government doesn't want people to sail until we figure out what happened to it. So it's keeping us sailors in at port for longer than usual… not that I'm complaining."

"That's interesting. Thanks a lot buddy, have a nice day." I said amicably, and headed into the shack. Porcia waved over to me, she had a table stacked high with food that smelled like heaven. The Sayjin ate slowly, and occasionally threw me a funny look and then looked down at her plate. Once we'd finished our meal, I noticed something, the sayjin's shadowy aura was turning from purple to pink. She was hitting reverse mode! I threw some credits on the table, retracted Porcia, and ran us over to the nearest pokegirl center. I got us a room and the Sayjin looked intrigued. I brought her close and she looked extremely uncomfortable. I kissed her innocently and her eyes widened she gasped. I deepened the kiss and she reciprocated.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I reached down and grabbed her breast through her shirt. I could feel the surprise, but she shivered and looked deeply into my eyes. I could see the hate inside her, but her need was palpable, she hadn't been tamed in a long time, so I pushed her down onto the nearby bed.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'm not going to hurt you, just make you feel good, okay?" I reached down and started stroking her pussy.

"Mmmmmm," She keened.

"So, you can make sounds, I wonder what other sounds you make." I teased. I pulled my hand out of her pants and turned her around so her back was to me, and I groped her tits. I grabbed her shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. But my new girl got impatient and ripped her own shirt off. I rubbed her revealed nipples and she purred. I could tell she was starting to finger herself.

She discarded her pants and practically ripped her panties off, disentangled herself from my arms and then sat down on the bed in front of me and spread her legs wide. She gave me a steamy look and motioned for me to "come hither".

I threw off my clothes and set my snag machine on a nearby table. When I turned around, I noticed that she only had eyes for my cock. I smirked and walked over to her. She keened for me again and I entered her. Her legs wrapped around my hips and she cried out, "Ohh!"

I started fucking her and she tightened down of me abruptly. She couldn't want to come already I thought to myself. But she convulsed and then came really hard, squirting me out of her pussy. She convulsed and eventually the orgasm died. Damn, she was sensitive. I touched her pussy with my cock and she shivered. I could feel her hot juices leak out of her. She wrapped her arms around me and egged me on while I pounded into her with little grunts.

I pulled out of her and she turned around and gave me a great view of her ass. I noticed the monkey tail she had was wrapped around her waist. I entered her and grabbed her tail. She screamed and squirted again. Her arms gave out and her tail seemed to convulse. I grabbed it again and she squealed in pleasure again and came. Holy shit. I let go and she turned her head and shoulders so she could look at me, and then she spread her ass cheeks, and whispered, "Say…jin."

I wasn't done with her pussy, so I pressed myself full on into her pussy and shoved myself all the way to the hilt into her. She smiled and moaned, and started to make her arms pick herself up. I grabbed her tail and she screamed and came again, this time I stayed in, and kept fucking her. I grabbed her waist for maximum leverage and started to fuck her nice and deep. She screamed as I kept my acceleration and penetration up. One of my hands wandered from her hips to her arms. I held her up by her arms and kept fucking her.

"You're naughty, you know that?" I asked her, and she just kept holding in screams.

"Harder!" she cried out, and I almost stopped in shock, she spoke. So I pounded into her and she came again, her body rocked by tremors of pleasure. I kept fucking and I felt my own orgasm creep up on me. I released into her and rolled off to her right.

As soon as she caught her breath she climbed on top of me and I felt myself get hard simply because her legs were slick with her own cum. She smiled and lined me up and impaled herself on me. She started a bouncing up and down my cock, and I grabbed her plump ass. "Yes," I grunted and fucked up into her.

She kept on picking up the pace, and it was quite the sight, she was shivering and moaning and grinding on me. She kept fucking me and bent over so her tits were bouncing in my face. I grinned and bit down on a nipple. She cried out and grabbed my head, pulling me closer to her. I reached up and smacked her ass, and she let out a muffled cry. I smirked and grabbed her tail. She immediately sat up and arched her back so hard she fell over backwards.

I laughed a bit as the orgasm rocked her body. This was almost ridiculous. I pounded into her and grabbed her tail, she clentched down like a vicegrip and I came inside her again.

"Damn, "I grunted, "You're like a garden hose with your cum, you know that?"

She rolled off of me and slid off the bed. I sat up and her legs were apparently jelly. She clawed her way over to me and started stroking my cock. I started to wonder how much of this I was going to be able to handle. She grabbed my cock with one hand she engulfed the first few inches in her hot, wet mouth and messaged my balls with the other hand.

"I don't think horny quite covers you," I remarked.

She igrnored me and just kept sucking me off. She pulled me all the way out and then started licking the bottom of my cock and when she got to the tip she twisted her tongue a little before starting to really deep throat me.

I was amazed by how fast she had started sucking all of me, and grabbed her by her hair. I forced her down farther and touched the back of her throat. I eventually lost my patience and started to face fuck her. She just kept looking up into my eyes and taking it. I felt my release coming, so I pulled out and shot my load all over her face.

**END LEMON**

For a split second, nothing happened, and then she started to glow green. Eventually the room we were in was filled with colors and they eliminated all of her shadow aura. She looked up at me in surprise and I heard my dex beep: SHADOW POKEGIRL PURIFIED. "Whoa…" she said, "What happened?"

"We formed a bond, and that bond shattered the Shadow Aura you had," I responded.

Her eyes darkened and she said, "I don't remember much after that machine… but I do remember you, you're… you're kind. You'll take care of me, thank you."

"Damn straight," I said and pounded my chest with my right fist.

She giggled, and shivers ran down my spine and I said, "So, I'm going on a journey to snag all the other shadow pokegirls in Orre and purify them, will you help me?"

I could see a new fire burning in her eyes and she said, "Yes. I will help the others who underwent Cipher's torture."

"I think I'll call you… Gochi," I said, and she nodded.

I retracted her and showered the cum off me. When I stepped out of the shower, I noticed my dex was ringing. I picked it up and said, "Michael speaking."

"Hey there son, I noticed you purified your first Shadow Pokegirl, nice job," said my father, "so I got you something to commemorate the occasion. Go to a nearby PC."

I did and the port for long distance transport flashed and a scroll sat there. I picked it up and I heard my father say, "I found this little guy wandering around where Gold had ripped a portal to get back into our world back from the Elemental Nations. Open the scroll and set it on the ground and it'll take care of itself."

I did as he said, and some of the fancy calligraphy on the inside writhed and then sprayed white smoke into my face. The smoke disappeared just as fast as it appeared and there stood a little fox creature. It had nine little tails, all of them in constant movement, and it had blood-red fur. We locked eyes, and I felt a bond develop instantly. I petted its head and it purred. I squatted down to rub him behind the ears and he climbed up my arm and then jumped onto my head. If I hadn't seen his tails keep swaying, I'd have thought he'd have disappeared. His fur and my hair were so similar and I had my hair so spiky that he fit right in.

"I'll call you Camo…" I decided, and he stuck his head out from my mane of hair and looked around. I tapped his head and he licked my hand. "Who's a good boy?" I asked.

I heard my dad laugh and he said, "In the Elemental Nations, there's a giant version of him, typically called the Kyuubi no Yoko, or the Nine-tailed Fox, and the big one is not benevolent. As far as I can figure, Camo is like a chibi, cute personification of the original monster. Take care of him and we'll monitor his growth."

I nodded enthusiastically. "Well," I said, "I've got to go and talk to this guy about some machine parts. Talk to you later Dad."

"Bye," he said, and hung up.

I headed back over to the machine shop to find Jovi talking to a guy in a beanie behind the counter. The guy had rings around his eyes, probably from manning the shop, and he said, "Ah, you must be Jovi's chaperone. My name's Perr, and I usually have to man the shop because my grandpa, the owner, is always dicking around at Dr. Kamiko's manor. Here's your machine part."

He handed me a piece of machinery that looked mysteriously like a foot. Toes and all, no bullshit. "This region is so freaking weird," I thought aloud, maybe a bit too loud.

Perr laughed cynically and said, "You don't have to tell me that, man. I'm still getting used to Jovi's talking six years after moving here."

I waved and left the shop. Me and Jovi jumped onto my scooter and we blazed back to the HQ. When we returned, things were in extreme disarray. I walked up to the receptionist and asked, "What's going on?"

"One of the Professor's dimensional experiments went horribly, horribly wrong. He tore open a portal, but then it also attracted Hild like a Magnet. The Portal shot some guy in a green jumpsuit and Hild picked a fight with him. They're fighting out in back."

Maybe I should have acted shocked or something, but I've heard weirder. I ran out back and saw they guy the receptionist had been talking about. He had a bowl-cut and an orange weight sleeves around his shins in addition to the green jump suit. He shouted, "I am Konoha's beautiful green beast… I AM ROCK LEE!"

"Konoha?" I asked. I felt Camo twitch. I looked up and he jumped out of my hair and onto the ground. He sat down on his haunches and raised his head. All nine of his tails pointed to just in front of his head. Little red and blue balls of what felt like pure energy shot out of him and then rapidly gathered at between his tails and his open mouth. The ball rapidly turned black and compressed to the size of a malt ball. Camo his little energy ball. He jumped on top of Rock Lee's head and opened his mouth again, when he did, a beam of energy that put a Hyper Beam to shame shot out of his mouth and sent Hild into the distance. She literally sparkled in the horizon.

Rock Lee and I both stared in surprise as Camo leaped off his head and jumped back onto mine. "Damn, I gotta stay on your good side Camo." I marveled.

Rock Lee walked up to me and said, "Thank you very much for your assistance in that fight. That woman was very unusual. Can you tell me where we are? I have never really spent much time in the Land of Stone, but this does not look familiar at all I am afraid."

"You're from the Elemental Nations, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am Rock Lee, of the Land of Fire."

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy."

He gave me a confused look and said, "I am Rock Lee of Konoha."

"It's a movie from this world. Um… Gold spent some time in your world right?"

I saw fire literally light in his eyes and he said, "Gold is an admirable man, truly he is a hard worker. He glorifies in the Springtime of his Youth!"

"Well…now you're in Gold's world."

"Oh…" he looked side to side and then blushed and said, "So are there really lot's of naked women in this world? Gold told me a bit about it, and how you have to have sex with them so they don't go insane…"

He started to mumble at the end and he was blushing hard. They really were innocent in Konoha… I let out Porcia and said, "Rock Lee, meat my alpha Porcia, Porcia, meet Rock Lee, the uh, Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha."

He looked back and forth from me to her, and then stumbled over his words, "and… y-ya-you two have…. s-s-sex, all the time?"

One of Porcia's eyebrows climbed up her forehead and she said, "Damn right we do."

I edged over to him and elbowed him in the stomach and said, "Would you like to partner up with a pokegirl?"

He sputtered embarrassingly and I said, "Relax, sex in this world is viewed as a survival skill, no need to be more embarrassed about it than breathing. If you want to pursue it, just let me know, and I'll get you registered."

"I would not even know where to start when looking for a pokegirl," he said, "I do not know much about them."

"We'll then, how about we check what HQ has, and then from there we'll decide on what to do next."

He nodded carefully. I set him up in the test and he passed, if barely. Then we went over to Lily and she looked Rock lee up and down and said, "So, you're going to go around with Michael. I guess that's good, so… we actually only have three pokegirls for starters, an A-bra, Calamity Jane, or a Youma."

Rock Lee looked up the dex entries on those girls, and said, "The Calamity Jane is a fighting type? I like fighting, so I think I will go with her."

Lily smiled and said, "Okay, here she is."

She handed the ball and he released her from her ball. She was good looking for sure, and she looked around and said, "Okay, so who's my master?"

Lee raised his hand shyly. The Jane walked up to him and asked, "Are you blushing? That's so…cute. Let's get a room and tame 'till we're numb."

She grabbed his hand and lead him off to find an open room. I laughed and said, "They'll get along fine I think."

Lilly nodded and said, "So, I think that after they're done, you guys should head over to Agate Village, north of here. They'll teach you more about the history of the Orre region and how to purify your girls."

She programmed it into my virtual map and I headed into a nearby break room to rest and get some coffee.

END CHAPTER

TAMER: Michael

POKEGIRLS:  
Porcia- lvl 15 Espea  
Gochi- lvl 14 Sayjin

REPUTATION: unknown/beginning tamer

ALLIES:  
Camo the Chibi Kyuubi no Yoko

Rock Lee the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha  
Harem: Calamity Jane-lvl 10

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I'm going to alternate between this story and Heart Gold verison. I'm including the Naruto characters to widen my audience. Yes it's shameless, but I think it'll work. If this the first story by me you're reading, please go read where it all began, Pokegirls: Red Version. It's epic.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokegirls XD: Gale of Darkness

Chapter 2

As I slept that night, I had a strange dream, but not like the ones my father told me he had, or the ones Gold would later tell me about. There wasn't really any music, just a deep, solid thumping.

A voice filled my mind, "_**10 years have passed since the people of the Orre region, banded together under the hero Wes…"**_

I saw a map of the Orre region. The couple of cities spanning the hospitable northern half of the continent were all marked, as well as other natural landmarks.

"…_**and stood united against the might of Team Cipher…"**_

The map showed a city called Pyrite Town zoomed in.

"…_**though the Orre region was saved the tenuous peace that Wes left behind him has all but evaporated…"**_

The map showed a place called Phenac City, and then zoomed out again.

"…_**The drums of war, thunder once again."**_

My body chilled, I could feel the fire in people's hearts burning with hatred.

_**Music picked up, like an old catholic choir, their voices alone the music. **_

_**colicere, salutare,**_  
a Tamer looks at me, apparently a phantom, he turns and breathes in deeply

_**coa presto, matuere,  
**_He starts to walk up to a platform suspended in midair by a gigantic fan on the bottom, it has a gigantic number one on it.

_**foriceno, ventu safe  
**_A Lupina follows the tamer closely.

_**fenlere relari, toli celi oa,  
**_I look around and realize these platforms must lead all the way to the top of some humongous mountain, each platform has a challenging tamer.

_**volare  
**_A Dark Elf finds a hat with a pokeball print on the floor of a forest, her eyes widen, and she sprints off.

_**Deci evare, deci evare!  
**_She begins to weave magic around her, it points her towards a water fall.

_**Deci eleva, deci qutare ma  
**_She dives into the lagoon below without a second thought.

_**Deci evare, deci evare!  
**_A Cipher minion sends out a Shadow Pokegirl, she appears to be a Pyrona

_**Deci eleva, deci qutare ma  
**_Fire dances around them both, burning the landscape

_**oa, oa vera  
**_The Pyrona roars in blind fury

_**a violin starts plays, long, beautiful notes**__  
_Rock Lee looks out on the Orre region, at a sunset, tears fall down his face, he clenches his fists.

_**Safa irece fere fuco hera  
**_A girl with long, pink hair releases a Shadow pokegirl I am totally unfamiliar with.

_**baci cela fara  
**_I stand on the top of a very modern building, fire balls in each of my hands, fighting off the shadow Pyrona

_**Odessa coiro falecere  
**_The tamer from the mountain shoots a rifle and his Lupina dashes at Rock Lee who drops into a fighting stance

_**endico odessa acila  
**_I gather ice into my hands and throw it at the menacing Pyrona

_**Falere elsora,  
**_The Dark Elf stands against a human girl with the pink hair and her shadow pokegirl.

_**fata ma  
**_Rock Lee delivers a devastating Axe Kick to his opponent.

I sat up awake in a cold sweat. I reached for my pokedex and gave my dad a call, "Wassup?" he responded.

I told him about my dream, in great detail. And he responded, "Yeah, that'd be one of those dreams… hopefully you don't get too many of them, it's a bit chilling to get the kind of Déjà vu you're in for. The fire techniques are a bit weird, because you haven't developed the copying like variation of the "S" gene. From what I've gathered, you're more of a mana user than an aura user. The only other person I know who still knows how to use mana is actually in the Orre region… maybe you should stop by and talk to him, he lives in Agate village, and goes by Eagun."

I nodded and said, "Alright, I'll get the coordinates from Lily, I'll talk to you later."

But first I had to check on Rock Lee, the…erm, Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha. He was in the lab of Doctor Morphonstien. The Doctor was scuttling about, then shouted, "everyone stay back, I'm going to open the portal!"

He pulled a switch and a portal opened on a platform. Lee ran and jumped at it, trying to dive through, but he hit the portal like a brick wall, and fell down. He rubbed his head and moaned, "Still no luck…"

Some sparks flew out of the portal and then, three seconds later, the lab exploded… again. But this time, I was inside the lab. I landed on my ass just behind the receptionist's desk… through three walls. I groaned and lost consciousness. When I came too, Lee was looking around bashfully and apologized, "I am really sorry, Michael-kun… we were trying to get the portal to stop being a one-way thing… and it did not work."

"No shit?" I asked.

He blushed and mumbled another apology. "No worries, so long as you two don't try again," said a new voice, Lily, the temporary leader of the Pokegirl HQ Lab complex, "and to make sure you two don't try again, I'm going to have to find something for you two to do."

"I'm heading to Agate Village," I said, "Lee can come along if he likes… but I've got business with Eagun."

Lily programmed the location into my PDA and I got out of bed and Lee and I left the lab complex. I jumped on my moped and we were off. Lee ran beside me as we traveled north to the mountains. Eventually we found ourselves on a bridge over a fresh-mountain river. I parked my moped and we walked under the ancient-looking wooden sign notifying us that we'd officially stepped into Agate village.

The village had at least ten different levels on the cliff-side. Each one had varying amounts of houses, stores and what not, but one big one at the top level was made into a tree. I saw this chick was taking advice from several different old people on her battle technique, a sailor was frantically running back and forth, looking for something on the fifth level, and someone was walking towards us. "Hey, can you direct me to Eagun?" I asked him.

He was dressed like one of the fabled American Cowboys. He said, "Sure, if you can beat me in a battle!"

I sighed, some people were so stupid about battles. But then Lee stepped in front of me and said, "I accept your challenge! I am going to be a splendid ninja and pokegirl tamer!"

My PDA identified the Cowboy as Rider Vitel. He sent out two Ponytaurs. Lee was in the motion of sending out his girl (an exaggerated baseball pitch) but stopped and said, "Wait, you sent out two pokegirls. You are a cheater!"

"In this region you're allowed to do that…" I said.

"I only have one though," Lee said, pointing to himself.

"Then you have to beat his two with your one."

Lee nodded, and he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he had fire for pupils. "I accept this challenge, and I will triumph over all odds! Come on out Jane!"

My eyebrows arched and I muttered, "original name there bro…"

Lee's only girl was a Calamity Jane. Then Lee struck his "nice-guy" pose and shouted, "Now… fight it out! You can do it Jane!"

"What attack to I use?" she asked.

Lee's head cocked to the side. He was like a confused puppy. Vitel started laughing, "You want to beat me without even telling your girl which attacks to use… if you beat me, man I'll give you my new Chettit!"

I grinned with malice and whispered to Lee, "tell her to manifest weapon, keep her distance and put six shots in each of the Ponytaurs…"

Lee repeated my order and his girl pulled out two six-shot guns from nowhere and riddled the enemy pokegirls with holes. Vitel brought back his girls in shock and said, "I…lost?"

He cursed and tossed a new-looking pokeball to Lee. Lee jumped up and down and said, "we won, we won!"

"Correction," I said, "You won with my help… you have to help your girls out by thinking out strategies before you start fighting."

He nodded soberly and then offered me the pokeball with the Chettit. I pushed his hands back and said, "You keep her, treat her right. While we're here, why don't you get some new clothes, those training clothes you're in make you stick out like a sore thumb."

Lee and I talked about his various plans he could put into action as we shopped for clothes. Lee had been adamant about keeping his leotard, but I eventually convinced him to switch to green biker shorts. He got orange basketball shorts, a green karate-uniform top which he wore over a weight-vest (again, he insisted) and blue sneakers. He had his headband's plate taken off the headband and sewn onto a new backpack, for his items. He gave me a thumbs-up and said, "While you find Eagun, I am going to go and battle a bit, I need to work on my strategies."

"Before you do," I said, "Look at your girls in your pokedex, it'll tell you which four moves they know and what those moves do."

"Right," he said, slamming one fist into the other, "I am ready!"

He charged off on his own and I looked at the tree-house at the top of the cliff/town. That building felt like it was pulling me towards it. I plotted the way up, noting which bridges to take and where the slopes would just have to be scaled and carefully made my way up. When I got up there, I knocked on the door. An old woman answered, and invited me in. "I'm looking for…"

"Eagun," she replied, "yes, yes, I have a foresight bloodgift, dearie. He is off to gather 'materials' for you. He'll be back in about half an hour, would you care for some tea?"

She began preparations a second before I could nod. Damn –

"Yes," she said, "I am good, but please don't curse, it's bad for the soul."

I was shocked into silence. Eventually Eagun returned, and he pulled me into his study, and then started fiddling with some books. "So…" I said, "My Dad said I can use mana like you do, and you might be able to give me a few pointers…"

He nodded, "Yes, Red always was perceptive… I fought alongside your old man to bring peace to this region, formerly called the Dark Continent during the Sanctuary Wars. Ugly times those, but he guided us all through them, and now, we can live here peacefully. It was actually during the wars that I discovered Mana… it was a Sanctuary magic that was so easy that even humans can use it… once awakened and given the proper charms…"

"Charms?" I asked.

He finally found what he was looking for, and the book-case he had shifted away soundlessly to his left. It revealed a corridor. He started walking and I followed. Eventually we left the tunnel and came out into a natural little valley. At its center was a strange stone, it looked like some sort of modernist art piece. "First off," Eagun said, "This is the Relic Stone, and it can be used to purify Shadow Pokegirls, very handy. You can use it any time you want, but for now, just touch it, and then say your name."

I reached out and touched it with all my palm, and said, "Michael…"

It flashed with green light and I flew backward and away from it. For a minute the world was way too bright, I could hear sounds way too acutely, I could taste the very air, the smells overwhelmed me and I could feel the very earth with stunning clarity. Eagun slowly gave me water and I came back to myself. "What the fuck did you just do?" I demanded.

"I awoke you…" Eagun said, with a smile, "It isn't easy at first, but you'll get used to it. Normally, the human brain is used to about 10% of the brain, you are now using 25%. Everything you do or think about has been improved by about 15%, so yeah, it's going to take its toll for a while… you'll get used to it. Now, the next bit is the easy part, believe it or not…"

He fumbled with something in his pocket, and brought out something which looked suspiciously like a charm bracelet sans charms. He clipped it around my right wrist and then one around my left wrist. Then he said, "It is through these charms that you can use magic… look at them closely."

He was holding three in his palm, one had a lightning bolt symbol, another had a fire symbol, and the third had a snowflake symbol. Each one was engraved on a small disc, each one was a perfect circle with the exceptions of two protrusions which looked like mini-locking mechanisms. Eagun smiled and said, "That's right, they come in threes. As in, three of the fire, three of the lightning and so on. They form a sort of trinity for each, as you put it, 'charm'. I'll start you off with these three, and as you purify new shadow pokegirls, I'll give you new ones, which will either be for new spells or duplicates to strengthen your known moves. The buzz word, however, is what will actually activate each spell. Fire is Fire, Thunder is Thunder and Blizzard is Freeze. Get it? Got it? Good."

He clipped the three charms on my right bracelet. We shook hands and then Eagun said, "So, if I was a young tamer with a S.N.A.G. machine looking to purify some Shadow Pokegirls, I might check over at Mt. Battle to train a bit and then get some info. A Leader there named Vander was talking about some suspicious activity in the desert. Maybe he'll tell you more after a battle."

"Thanks, I'll do that, could you program Mt. Battle into my PDA?"

Eagun nodded and programmed it in seconds. So I left the small valley and headed out into Agate village to find Lee. He was standing in the middle of an arena, nobody was approaching him, in fact, some people and pokegirls looked injured. I dashed up to him and said, "I've got a lead on Cipher, we're leaving."

"That is fine! I have learned much from these battles, and I think I will keep on improving!" he shouted.

"Tone it down…" I reprimanded, "you seem cocky."

He nodded and we headed father north, out of the mountains and then into new ones. The terrain gradually changed from green and growing to brown and bleak. Mt. Battle's summit was well above the clouds, but the entrance was at ground level. Lee and I ascended the steps leading to the entry plaza. Many tamers were practicing or giving their girls a pep-talk. Clearly this place was a big deal. Then I saw someone I didn't except to see, the man who had been with that kind old man in Gaeton Port. What had his name been? "Eldes?" I asked.

He nodded with a smile. "Have you come to train your girls?" he asked, "It's a long road you're headed on, and from time to time, even I ask if I'm being too harsh towards my girls… I guess that's up to the individual to decide… have fun training."

I nodded and he left. Lee was about to challenge someone who was clearly a veteran tamer to a battle and I held him back and said, "you need to train your girls more, look at that guy, his pokegirls are practicing next to him in perfect synchronization, they've been together a long time, so odds are they're powerful. You, on the other hand, barely know your girls. Why don't we go find somewhere to train inside there…"

I pointed to the lone building in the rocky plaza area. Lee nodded and we headed up and into the building. There were three counters, one to heal pokegirls, one to give out what looked like prizes, but the middle lead on to something else, I would have put money on it being where one made challenges. I walked up to the Nurse Joy working said counter and she said, "I'm sorry, we're currently running a training session with some newbies… so you'll have to wait a while like everyone else."

"I need to talk to Vander, Eagun pointed me in this direction," I said, hoping to change her mind.

It did, her eyes widened and she said, "Oh, well then, right, I'll let you on through."

I walked through and Lee called out to me, "I think I'm going to spend some time watching the other tamers, so I can get a feel for how they train their girls!"

I waved acknowledgement and kept on going. When I came through the other door and into the open air again, I instantly recognized where I was. I had dreamed of it, the place where the tamer and his Lupina had been looking around. I recognized the numbered platforms instantly. I walked up to the first platform and a tamer who had been fiddling with something noticed me. His jaw dropped, "Challengers already! I thought I had at least an hour! Oh well… I accept your challenge!"

He sent out a Tyamazon and an A-bra. I let out Porcia and Gochi. I shouted, "tentacle attack on the A-bra, Gochi, use Ki-blast!"

Porcia reached out with her tentacles and drew the A-bra into her suit, she hunched over and I heard audible crunching noises. The A-bra was spat out unconscious. Gochi shot a ball of yellow ki at the enemy. The Tyamazon took the attack in surprise. The enemy tamer shouted, "Low Kick!"

"Dodge it!" I shouted.

The Tyamazon slid on the ground with one leg extended to take out Gochi's legs. Gochi jumped into the air and I shouted, "Confusion!"

Porcia's eyes glowed multiple colors, the Tyamazon's followed suit and then turned into swirls.

The young tamer recalled his girls and I said, "I just wanted to talk to Vander!"

"Why didn't you say that to start?" he asked.

I face-palmed and walked up to the next platform, numbered "2". This time a girl was standing there, muttering under her breath. "Um, hey," I said, "I just need to talk to Vander."

The girl shot me a glance of contempt and replied, "You think I'd fall for that? In order to get to platform 3 you're going to have to battle me!"

She sent out some garbage and my girls took out the trash. The girl collapsed to her knees, and said, "I've lost my confidence…."

"That's stupid, this whole thing was stupid, I just wanted to talk to Vander, not to fight him, next time just listen to the words that I say…" I spat with no shortage of venom.

She said nothing and I continued on to the next arena. This time two tamers were there, one who was a member of the Cool-tamer's guild, and the other had very customized clothes, but it also looked like a uniform. "Vander?" I asked.

The guy with the custom uniform turned around, he had iron eyes and crimson hair. He said, "We aren't accepting challenges right now."

"I know, Eagun said you might have some info on Cipher," I replied.

Vander did a double take on me and then said, "You're the guy who the Green Conference sent then? I heard you were a newbie, but this is discouraging to see that rumor holds true."

A tick mark appeared on my head, but other than that I kept my face mild as I said, "I'm not the kind of guy who believes in rumor. And if I didn't know better, I'd think you were asking for us to throw down. Cause if that is how you want to die, I'll oblige."

"Well, you're just Mr. Sunshine, aren'tcha?"

"I'll pound the info out of you if I have to…" I said, in threatening tone, I did not like Vander.

He smiled and said, "Relax, relax, I was just playing with you… but first, why don't you show this newbie how it's done? I'm sure he'll find the experience…educational."

The newbie gulped and let out a Boobisaur and a Peekabuu. I let out Porcia alone and said, "Confusion on the Boobisaur."

Porcia one-hitted the starter and dodged the feeble Thundershock that came out of the Peekabuu. "Again…" I said, bored.

Two hits and this newbie's girls were down and out. Vander smiled and said, "Oh yeah, this will be fun, I spotted some Cipher guys clowning around in the desert south of here," he grabbed my PDA and programmed the coordinates into it, "but before you go, those guys were toting at least lvl 20's. You might want to train here for a while. We'll be ready for you in about 20 minutes."

I nodded and headed back into the main waiting area. Porcia was a lvl 16 but Gochi was a lvl 14. I waited for a while and when the time was right, entered the Area 1 challenge. I waltzed through the first nine battles. Vander stood, waiting at platform 10. "Ready for this?" he asked.

I let out my two girls and Vander let out an Ivywhore and a Charmelons. "Confusion on the Ivywhore, Ki blast on the Charmelons!"

The Ivywhore couldn't take the psychic attack, but the ki blast hardly fazed the Charmelons. Vander let out a Whoretortle and the Charmelons' claws started glowing. She dashed forward and delivered two decisive swipes to Porcia. It was a Metal Claw attack. Porcia lashed out with her tentacles, but the Charmelons ripped out of the trap with her iron claws. Gochi sent a Ki blast to distract the Charmelons while Porcia struggled to her feet. "Focus on the Charmelons!" I shouted, "Take her out with a Mega Kick, tentacle whip combo!"

Porcia's symbiote lashed out in with the crack of a whip. This put the enemy girl off balance and Gochi swooped for the kill with a powerful Mega-Kick. The Charmelons collapsed, tried to get up, but fell. The Whoreturtle came out of nowhere and shot Porcia with a powerful Water Pulse. Porica tried to lash out, but ended up hurting herself with her own tentacle. She collapsed. "Mega Punch!" I ordered.

Gochi's fist glowed and she hit the enemy girl right in the kisser. This punch caused her to level up. She learned Ki-volley. "Ki-volley!" I shouted.

Gochi jumped back from her enemy and brought both her hands back and formed Ki-blasts. She alternated arms with incredible speed, sending off at least twenty blasts in about twenty seconds. The Whoreturtle collapsed. I recalled my girls and made my way back to the center to heal my girls. They handed me a TM as a prize for beating Vander, Water Pulse. I nodded my thanks and sat down in a chair at the lobby. I would challenge a few more times that day, but I had to let Lee go, he was practically wetting himself in anticipation. He came back looking downcast and said, "I lost… Vander was quite good. Neither of my girls were much of a match to any of his girls…"

I nodded and said, "I had trouble too, try to focus both your girls on one of his. That's how I did it."

Lee looked up at me and said, "That's allowed?"

"Yeah," I said, "look, maybe while I go out and find Cipher in the desert, you should stay here and train with Vander."

He nodded, "I think that will help."

"Well then," I said, "I'm going to keep training today, but tomorrow I go out."

Lee nodded and pulled out his dex to devise new strategies. I smiled and I went back out to train, and I would train the day away. It wasn't until four hours later that my girls had reached level 22, just to be safe. I got us a room and went inside. I let Porcia and Gochi out and they collapsed on the bed. Gochi moaned, "I know I'm healed, but I'm sore… I don't think I'll be able to move…"

Porcia chuckled, "Yeah, but we got stronger, and that's what matters."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well," I said, "there might be _other_ benefits to being done with your training…"

"Like what?" Gochi asked.

"Like taming," said Porcia, her eyes alight.

I winked at her, she got it.

**BEGIN LEMON**

I leaned forward and kissed Gochi deeply. She went straight as a board at first but then she moaned, melted her body onto mine and kissed me back. She was ravenous, and when it was over I was panting and out of breath. She shook herself and went to her knees pulling my jeans and boxers with her and leaving my erection open to the world. It didn't stay in the naked air for very long as Gochi took me into her mouth, bathing me with her tongue. My eyes rolled back into my head and I slumped against the wall as I experienced a superb blow job.

Gochi looked up into my eyes and took my dick into her mouth. It wasn't enough though, I wanted pussy. And I would have it. I pulled her off me and she got the point. She stood up, then slipped out of her clothes and turned around, leaned against a wall, and finally shoved her bare ass back at me.

I stepped up into position, one hand on her ass and the other on my shaft to make sure it got where it was headed, and then began to spear my way inside of her wet pussy.

Oh, I was in _heaven_. Gochi was tight, and she let out a low moan. And then the sounds never stopped coming out of her mouth for the next ten minutes as I pulled back and then slammed my way back in, my pelvis slapping against her tight cheeks. I was very happy with how things were going. Over the next few minutes, trying to balance maintaining my rhythm while exploring uncharted territory. She was my girl, and I would want to know her favorite spots. She liked it when I grabbed her tail I knew, but I wondered if there were any other soft spots. She got really hot and bothered when I started groping her firm tits.

After a few minutes, she came in a rush, letting out a moan that made my entire spine shiver. Her wet, velvety walls convulsed and spewed her cum out. That pushed me over the edge too and I came inside her. Cum poured and poured out of me, until at last she slumped down to the floor, leaking my juices between her legs, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

She turned to look at me, still dazed, flushed with our exertion.

I just gazed down at her, my latest conquest, the fire in my loins momentarily under control but far from quenched. My gaze swept across her perfect ass and the flat, muscled belly up to the lower curve of her breasts, still visible. My loins stirred again.

"You like that?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Do you see the advantages of being done with your training?"

"I want more."

She made a surprised yelp as I swept her up into my arms, planting her back against the wall, spreading her legs. I lowered my hips under her and then thrust upwards to spear my new found erection into her still juicy slit.

We ground against each other, banging against the wall as I buried my face into her bosom. We kept fucking for a good bit longer that time, finally ending up with me sitting on the floor as Gochi rode in my lap until she'd found two more orgasms and I'd cum a second time.

She collapsed backwards, panting, so I put her in her ball, but I wasn't sated quite yet, so I motioned to Porcia, she had been fingering herself in a corner. Before I could say anything, her symbiote retracted into her skin, and her firm, succulent tits bounced into view.

"I have you all to myself now, what a _fantastic_ way to unwind." She pivoted and bent forward at the waist, leaning against the wall and pointing her perfectly toned, athletic, tight ass back at me. She knew that was my favorite position. I watched her dip a hand to her already moist pussy and begin stroking herself.

And then without further ado I stepped up behind her, guiding my head to her moist folds and then began pressing my way inside of her. I only got a couple of inches in, she was so tight. But then she relaxed and still rubbing herself and persistent pressure on my part, I managed to sink my entire length into her pussy.

Porcia's head hung down, her breath coming in shallow gasps as she soaked in all of the sensations. And when I pulled back before thrusting forwards into her once again, her face scrunched up and she cried out and let out a giggle.

I pulled back again, and then thrust in, my hands on her hips, then slowly built up until we had a slow rhythm going, with an incredible friction as her pussy squeezed my shaft like a vise. Porcia was too absorbed in the feeling to actively respond to anything, so I kept up the pace and then moved my fingers around to play with her pussy.

Her body went rigid the instant my fingers began cradling her clit, little bursts of lightning shooting up her spine with my every motion as she began twitching uncontrollably, until with my rod stretching her nether lips and my fingers playing her like a well-tuned instrument she screamed and came, coating her own insides with a brand new layer of juice.

She thrust her hips back at me for a few moments, reveling in the aftershocks and desperate to get as much friction against my tool as possible while her nerve endings were still on fire.

And she continued to pump herself back at me, a silly grin on her face. I simply felt my dick get even harder and bigger, along with my ego, at the thought of being considered a "good" lover. But then it got to Diamond hardness when she spoke her next words. "Mmm...well, we haven't done it in my ass in a while… you game?"

I stopped thrusting, my brain momentarily in vapor-lock at this thought. She smiled and took this as a sign of my acceptance, leaning forwards off of me, our bodies momentarily connected by a sticky strand of her juice before she reached back, positioning my hardness at the entrance to her ass.

I pressed hard until the head popped through her outer ring, and then leaned in until my shaft began its slow descent into Porcia's back-door.

She gasped when I popped through, and with a wicked gleam in her eye and gritted teeth, she forced her way back onto me until I was balls deep in her ass. I reached forward, palming her swollen tits and grabbing roughly at her nipples, yanking her back and forth while I fucked her like an animal possessed.

After about ten minutes, I lost control over my body and slammed into her at what felt like lightning speed until I released all my cum into her ass.

**END LEMON**

The next day, bright and early, we set out to the Desert where Vander had said he'd seen Cipher Peons. It looked like a small metal shack in the middle of the desert, and anger flashed through my body. Vander had been yanking my chain. This little hovel I found myself at couldn't have held more than seven people with no elbow room to speak of. I supposed I might as well look inside to see if this had been a total waste of time. I took a step forward and the doors of the shack slid open. Six men in Cipher uniforms poured out. But they weren't white like usual. They were each a single color, one was red, another orange/brown, another yellow, another green, another blue, and finally one was purple.

I dove behind a metal ruin that might have once been a force-field generator and watched closely. They formed up in a line in a military fashion. Then the red one shouted out, "All right brothers we have guard duty today. Nobody is to enter our SECRET UNDERGROUND HIDEOUT. Sound off!"

He didn't say anything but the person who as next to him started and they counted off to five. The Red one (We'll call him Red-Six), made a surprised voice, "Wait, five, who isn't here?"

Odd chit-chat ensued, and then the purple one (We'll call him Purple-Six) said, "Alright, circle up we'll figure this out!"

They circled up and started counting off again, but this time, they went around the circle twice, counting up to twelve. Yellow-Six whispered, "Twelve? Brothers, I fear there are spies among us!"

I snorted, how could they be that stupid? The sound gave me away, and they all focused on me. "Oh, look, an intruder, we shouldn't go off base, if he comes in, we'll battle him!"

I stepped across their threshold, Yellow-Six walked up and said, "Just don't cry, I hate it when people cry…"

He let out a Data Dog and a Peekabuu. I sent out Porcia and Gochi and my shadow monitor reacted, the Data Dog was a Shadow Pokegirl. "The Data Dog is a Shadow, Porcia, Feed! Gochi, Ki Volley!"

Gochi KO'd the Peekabuu with no problems, but I was watching Porcia. Her tentacles swept out and grabbed the Data Dog. Then Porcia brought her close and into the main symbiote. I heard crunching noises and then the symbiote spat the enemy out. Porcia said with her usually deep symbiote-influenced voice, "FEED!"

I hit the button on my shoulder and a pokeball appeared in my hand. I threw the ball and a holographic hand reached out and grabbed the barrier which kept new pokeballs from catching already caught pokegirls, the hand crushed the barrier and the S.N.A.G. ball arched perfectly to snag the Data Dog. I caught it, and stuffed the ball into my bag. Yellow-Six's footing seemed to waver and he collapsed, crying. Brown-Six dragged him away and Red-Six stepped up.

"We don't have time to play with you kid… how about we battle and then you skip home like a good little boy?" he said.

"Confusion," I ordered.

Red Six started to run around like a chicken with its head cut off as Porcia's psychic powers did their work. He tripped and hit his head and didn't get up. I searched him quickly, he too had a shadow pokegirl, a hottits. I pocketed it and looked for the next challenger. Green-Six let out a Shadow Cactora and a Candy-Cat. Gochi stepped in front of Porcia and let out a Ki-volley. The Cactora fell to her knees and the Candy-cat was blown away. I snagged the Cactora waited for the next idiot.

Brown-Six walked up and sent out a Shadow Earthmaiden and a Digtit. I was beginning to sense a pattern. They each wore armor denoting what type of girl they used. I smiled and said, "Feed! Mega Punch!"

The Earthmaiden wasn't fazed by getting chewed on, and the Digtit ducked underground to avoid Gochi. "Switch Targets!" I shouted.

"Shadow Blitz!" shouted Brown-Six.

The Earthmaiden blindsided Porcia but fell victim to Gochi. The Digtit tried to attack Porcia, but she was mad after the cheap shot, and munched on the enemy girl. I snagged the Earthmaiden and turned to Purple-Six. He gulped, good, I wanted him to be nervous. He let out a Shadow Naga and a Buzzbreast.

I almost stopped thinking for a full second; I had always wanted a Naga. I smiled and said, "Ki blast the Naga, take the Buzzbreast out however you see fit Porcia."

Porcia let her symbiote cover her and she said, "HUNGRYYYYY…. FEED ON BUG-BITCH…"

The Buzzbreast's eyes widened and she tried to flee, but Porcia was faster. Tentacles grabbed at the enemy girl. Porcia got one on her left hand and started to drool. She pulled the enemy in as she screamed bloody murder. When Porcia got hungry like that, she even scared me. The buzzbreast got spit out unconscious.

The Shadow Naga decided that the only way that this was going to work was if she took out Porcia, so she rushed my alpha. Porcia turned and stopped the other girl with a look and a psychic blast. I snagged the Naga and ran up to Porcia, she was about to start gnawing on the Cipher peons. I got in between them and grabbed her head. She resisted me, but I tore off the mask. As her mask started to cover her again, I kissed her, and brought her back. Porcia retracted her symbiote and sat down on the ground, she was shaken. She was still having trouble every now and then controlling her symbiote.

I looked at the last of the sextuplets and said, "Surrender your shadow pokegirls now!"

Blue-Six dropped a pokeball on the ground and ran away. He soon came back around in an eerily familiar hover-car. He piled his brothers in the back and ran off. It was a Boobkini.

I entered the hideout. The shack had an elevator in the back, but to the right was a healing machine and a transfer port. I pulled up Pokegirls HQ and sent them the new pokegirls with the exception of the naga. Then I called up Eagun. He picked up and said, "Lily sent me word, I'll have some new charms ready in a couple days, I'll send you an email."

"Great," I said, "Could you please take this girl to the Relic Stone for me?"

I transferred the Naga to him and he did as I asked. The Relic Stone purified her fast, apparently Purple-Six was a good tamer despite the fact that he worked for Cipher. "Thanks," I said, "catch ya later."

Eagun shouted, "Wait, wait, she's going to want to tame, I suggest you indulge her!"

I nodded and let her out, she had pale skin, pink scales for her lower body, and matching hair. She looked up at me and our eyes met. She had yellow eyes with slits for pupils and a single fang stuck out from the left side of her mouth. It didn't look threatening, just really cute. She glided up to me and pressed her chest to mine and said, "Ooooh, a boy. I've never had a male master before, we should tame, like right now."

"We're in an enemy base," I pointed out.

She looked around and then started to dart around the room. She locked the elevator, closed the front door, and pulling out a can of spray-paint from nowhere made the security cameras useless. She slithered up to me again and pulled me to her mouth. She immediately went for a deep kiss, she was promiscuous, just the way I liked it.

**BEGIN LEMON**

"Uh, so, how are we even going to do this?" I asked, looking at her snake lower-body, "Cause no offense, but I don't see an, err… opening."

She smiled and snapped her fingers, and the area that would have constituted her hips and the upper half of her thighs morphed from snake mode to taming mode. "And when I evolve," she said, "I'll be able to make my entire tail separate into two separate legs."

She twisted around so her back was to me and rubbed her ass into my crotch. I reached up to her perky breasts and began to knead them. Icontinued to knead her chest for a little while before I found myself giving her nipples a tweak. Her body suddenly stiffened in reaction to this new stimulus a groan burst from her mouth. She writhed under my touch, her newly transformed pussy dribbling juices onto me and more specifically my pants. She wasn't warm like my other girls were, I chocked that up to the fact that she was cold-blooded. She suddenly reached down and slid one of her hands to her crotch running her finger lightly over her outer lips before pushing it into her core.

I reached one of my hands down to her pussy and removed her hand, "I think I can handle that, if you don't mind…" I whispered huskily. I found myself surprised by just how wet she was.

"You're really wet, aren't you? That's pretty naughty, I like it," I said, while wiggling the finger I had shoved into her.

Her reply was a small nod and then she gasped, "I've never been with a guy before, just some female tamers, I'm really excited." She started to gently rock against my finger as I teased her into frenzy.

I kissed and nibbled on her neck as I picked up the pace of my finger a bit more. She gasped, so I made my free hand begin to dance across her tits. "Oh.. oh god.. like... just like that," she panted, her hips now bucking wildly against his hand as her arousal continued to mount.

I smiled and stuck both my middle and ring finger into her, and started to push up and into her, aiming for her G-spot. Her moans dissolved into small squeaks and whimpers as she fought for breath. I decided to push the envelope and began jabbing my thumb against her clit with each thrust of his hand. She went rigid quite quickly and orgasmed, letting out a deep moan and several shudders.

I lifted my fingers and took a light lick, she tasted funny. Usually pokegirl's love juice had a distinct flavor, but I couldn't put my finger on what hers was. Things visibly got fuzzy then. "What have you got going on down there?" I asked.

She twisted, "Oh, no, I secrete a powerful aphrodisiac when I'm turned on down there."

"It tastes great," I said, and sucked on her fingers, cleaning them off.

"Then let me have a taste," she said and twisted around and kissed me deeply. Her tongue eagerly worked its way into my mouth. I could see her eyes haze over a bit too, but then she started to really tangle with me in a battle of tongues. Our tongues wrestled for dominance for a short period before she gave up allowing me to dominate the kiss and explore her mouth with my tongue. She broke the kiss and looked down at the tent that had formed in my pants, "Well, you touched mine, can I touch yours?" she asked with a mischievous smirk.

I nodded, "Of course," I agreed, "But let me get these clothes off first…"

I threw off my vest/jacket and undid my belt at light speed. With a few more quick movements I was out of all my clothes with the exception of my S.N.A.G. machine. I leaned up against a nearby wall and she gave the tip of my cock a chaste kiss.

My cock twitched under her slow, seductive ministrations, her goal was clearly to drive me insane, and she did. Because after about a minute of her slow, seductive way of doing things, I lost it.

I growled and pushed her off my cock. She looked up at me with a funny look and I grabbed her transformed hips and pulled her up to my level. A surprised squeak escaped her mouth as I then turned her around so she could brace herself against the wall. She looked back at me and said, "Wait, what about yuuu…uh!"

I lined myself up and pushed into her pussy. I started with short, soft strokes and my new girl moaned lightly and bucked into me. I grinned and picked it up just a fraction and she let out a small groan and then let out a light protestation. Small lusty whimpers sounded as I filled her with my soldier and I could feel her getting wetter. Her hips rocked slightly as her pleasure heightened. But there was something about her, her willing body, the wetness of her snatch, I needed more. I pushed myself all the way to the hilt into her. she groaned and lost herself in the sensations. She grabbed one of my hands and lead it to one of her tits, so I took the message and began to caress her. She moaned and rocked back onto me harder.

I began to move with slow powerful thrusts, and each thrust resulted in a moan from my new girl. "This isn't faaaiir…. You're making me feel like this and I… didn't even get to…" she was panting at me, but I didn't want to hear it, so I sped up. And having fully explored her breasts, I decided to play with her nipples.

She tried to get herself back under control to complain about not being able to finish her blow job, but each time she got the coherence to speak I pinched her nipples and she gasped and then moaned. I was going pretty fast, and I could feel sweat start to trickle down my body and mingle with her pussy juice. She threw back her head and nearly dome-checked me as she felt the pace increase letting loose a loud moan, the sounds and smells of sex beginning to fill the room.

"... I'm close master, so close…" She panted and bucked hard onto my hips.

I grunted with assent and felt my orgasm rise within my loins. And with that, I hit the point of no return, and went all out on her pussy for about twenty seconds. This new fervor clearly surprised my new girl because she moaned and then tightened down in her own release. The extra tightness and warmth was too much, and just right, and I shuddered with joy as I came inside of her.

**END LEMON**

I pulled out and said, "I'll call you Medusa."

She nodded and continued panting in the afterglow. I started to gather my clothes and look around myself, and remembering my location, began to freak out a bit. Medusa chuckled and grabbed my hand, she led me over to a door and opened it and shoved me in. It was a shower. This place was starting to really freak me out. I showered and then went back into the main room. I recalled Medusa and got my equipment together. The elevator was still switched off, so I turned it back on and headed down into the desert lab.

I ended up in a white hallway with no signs or any decorations anywhere. The elevator was a part of one of the walls, so I could go right or left. I decided to go right. I was on the lookout for security cameras and Cipher peons, but I encountered none. About a hundred yards away from the elevator a machine appeared to be fixing some damage to the hallway; I could see rocks jutting out from behind the metallic white ceiling. I filed that away in my mind, my gut felt it would be important. Soon, just past that was a fork in the hallway. I elected to keep going right. Soon I noticed two scientists go into a room at the far end of the hallway.

The door opened automatically and I slipped in as quietly as possible. Screens for all the different hallway's various security cameras were there, and the scientists were going through the recent footage. I needed to stop them, but to let out my girls would cause a commotion, so I elected to try a different idea. The scientist to the left appeared to be more used of the controls. I lifted my right hand and shouted, "Thunder!"

Lightning raced down from nowhere and struck him unconscious. The second scientist jumped away and looked at me, "Oh, shit!" he cried.

I focused on him and shouted, "Thunder!"

He jumped to the right and dodged the bolt of lightning. "I should get Lorvina!" he shouted and hauled ass out of the room.

I stumbled a bit on my first couple steps, the magic had a few backlashes apparently. I raced out of the room after I got my balance and found him screaming, "Guards! Guards! Intruder alert!"

Shit, well this was going perfect, wasn't it? "Freeze!" I shouted.

A snowflake-like structure raced after the scientist and hit him square on the back, where it exploded into mini-snowflakes, and ice formed on his lab coat. But I was too late, suddenly, five peons dropped off the ceiling and were racing towards me. I looked around and remembered the rocks in the ceiling. I aimed for them and shouted, "Fire!"

A ball of flame shot out of my hand and exploded on contact with the rocks, and the ceiling collapsed. I realized my stupidity only seconds later, I was now stuck on the wrong side of the rocks. I hurried back to the security room and searched the monitors. The peons were struggling with the debris, so I had some time before they broke through. Many of the other monitors contained useless shots, but one was very interesting. Prof. Krane was being interviewed by the guy who had been called Naps. He was in the lowest level of the lab. I had to get there, fast, before all those peons caught up to me. Luckily for me, there was also a map of the lab on a nearby table, so I grabbed it and ran out the door and towards Krane. The majority of the rooms were just labs of one sort or another, so it wasn't that hard to move through.

Sneaking past the scientists inside them was another story, they were perceptive, if nothing else. I had to knock out two and nearly cripple another before I finally found myself at the lowest level. Inside was Naps, Krane and another elevator which would take us to the first level of the lab. I smiled as my exit strategy unfolded in front of me. But Naps and Krane hadn't noticed me yet, for they were deep in a passionate argument. Krane nearly yelled, "So, now you see why Shadow Pokegirls are a bad thing? Help me out of here and we can stop this atrocity together!"

Naps was silent, but eventually he said, "and after I did, you'd leave me out to dry, just like everyone else has. NO. I'm a part of Team Cipher, and you are going to help with XD001 whether you like it or not."

"Not so fast," I interrupted, "The Prof. here is under the protection of the Green Conference. Back off!"

Camo began to fuss in my hair and jumped out of my mane. He sauntered over to Naps and looked up. Naps tilted his head to the side in unison with Camo and said, "And just what the hell does this furry piece of shit want?"

I saw a tick mark appear on Camo's head. Camo belched and the little red and blue balls erupted from his mouth. Naps jumped back and I grabbed Krane and hid behind my furry friend. All of Camo's tails pointed at his mouth and the little red and blue balls formed together to become a black ball of pure energy. Camo swallowed this ball, burped a bit, and then, when he opened his mouth, blasted Naps with a fun-sized chakra bomb. I reeled back a bit at the force of the blast. As Krane gaped at Camo, he jumped up and settled down on my head again, content with the world.

Krane stood agape as I pushed him into the elevator and went all the way up. We walked into the lobby and then out into the desert. I was about to set up my scooter when I heard a voice, "And just WHERE do you think you two are going?"

I turned around, fast, it was a woman, she had pink, long hair in two pony-tails which hung down her sides, blue, cruel eyes, pale skin and an evil smirk. She wore a white, tight fitting dress that was styled like a lab-coat but belonged in a porno. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Lorvina, the brilliant mind behind XD001, and we need Dr. Krane to stay right where he is."

I looked over at Krane and he said, "XD001 is the code name for Cipher's ultimate goal, the shadow pokegirl who cannot be purified."

"You just moved to the top of the list of people who I need to erase from this world." I said, malice dripping in my voice.

"This is all Naps' fault, isn't it? Ooooh, I'll roast him alive after I'm done punishing you!" she snapped.

I growled and let out Gochi and Medusa. Lorvina grimaced and let out a Sharp-tits and a Feeblass. "Ki-volley at the Sharptits! Poison-tail on the Feelbass!" I shouted.

Lorvina muttered something and her girls flew into action. The Feebleass shot a well, feeble, water gun at Gochi and the Sharp-tits opened the maw that was her jaw and rushed Gochi too. Medusa glided up to the feebleass and lashed her tail while it was glowing purple, taking her out of commission. Gochi shot an extremely high amount of ki blasts right down her enemy's throat, KOing her with ease.

Something snapped behind Lorvina's eyes. She became wild with rage. I was surprised at the pure hate I saw there. She let out another pokegirl I didn't recognize. I could almost instantly feel why, she didn't look like anything I'd ever seen. She was completely covered in armor much like the Sharp-tits breed was known for, but under the mask which covered her face, I could see incredible beauty. I pointed my dex at her, and it identified her as a G-spliced. "Well shit," I said.

Then a shadowy aura billowed out from her, and I cursed, "Double shit!"

The enemy girl raised her right hand. The armor there formed a kind of shark-fin like apparatus, and I could tell by the way light glinted off it that it had a wicked edge. She appeared to take one step and was suddenly next to Medusa. She swiped her arm and Medusa flew away from her, bleeding from a deep gash on her chest. I recalled her and Gochi and then pointed at the new enemy and shouted, "Thunder!"

A yellow bolt of lightning raced down from the sky and zapped the G-spliced. It did a little damage, but her armor clearly absorbed most of the energy. I decided that she was a water/steel type. She rushed at me but I kept my distance and sent volleys of thunder attacks at her. It wasn't doing much, and Lorvina was laughing, "How do you like my little project here? I'm a master of pokegirl genetics, I made my baby here all by myself, all the beauty of a Milotits with the steely edges of a Sharp-tits."

Something clicked in my mind, if she was part steel type, fire would affect her. I smiled and shouted, "Fire!"

A fire-ball raced from my hand and collided with the enemy girl's face. She flew off her feet and landed poorly but was back up in seconds, and I could tell she was mad now. She charged at me and I stepped to the side just in time to avoid her, and as I did, I tripped her so she fell flat on her face. I jumped on her back and held her arms to the ground. She got out of my grip and backhanded me with her right arm. The world swam with stars and I nearly fell off of her. as it was, she had flipped so she was facing up. I pointed at her face again and hit her with a fire ball from point blank.

She was out of it, I could tell, so I hit the button on my shoulder and a pokeball appeared in my hand. I snagged the G-spliced and stood up. Lorvina stomped on the ground and said, "Fine, you win today little boy, but I'll be back, and when I come back, you're gonna die!"

She turned tail and ran for her life. Professor Krane and I headed first to Agate village to see Eagun about my new G-spliced. She was easy to purify, she hadn't been shadowy for long. A large and painful bruise was forming where she had hit me, and I was nearly constantly working my jaw to assure myself it wasn't broken. Once the Relic Stone had purified her, she looked over to me. "You are not Mistress Lorvina…" she said, her voice calm.

"I'm not," I said, "I snagged you from her."

"It's okay, I was planning on leaving."

I studied her up and down and said, "So, you're a G-spliced, do you function properly?"

"You make me sound like a machine." Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I know you're not a machine, but I'm pretty good with genes, so I could help fix anything that isn't up to par."

"That is what mistress said… and she couldn't do it either."

I nodded but I walked up and offered her my hand. She looked at me in utter confusion. She had stunning green eyes and blonde hair and even blonde eyelashes. I placed her hand in mine and I focused. My father had taught me this trick a long time ago. I looked into her genes. Lorvina had created something special in this one, but she had traded some power for looks. The armor was a cool accessory, but it also took away from her total power. In other words, Lorvina had had the right idea, but her execution left certain things to be desired. This girl needed to use the full advantage of her beauty to her advantage and still be sharp, a sword would be ideal. So I started working. The girl flinched, and tried to get away, but I held her fast.

Once I was sure I had gotten it as good as I could at this point, I reached up to her mask and tore it off. She began to glow and her body began to change. The armor that had covered her legs turned into billowing edo-style pants, the armor of her upper-body retracted to cover just her breasts, but showed a lot of cleavage, and almost all of her face was visible with the exception of her mouth and nose which were covered by a newer mask, which looked like the teeth of a skull. One her back was a sword which was sheathed perpendicular to her spine the hilt sticking out by her shoulder. The hilt had three little holes on each part of the cross-guard which would be used the draw the blade. "There, now you can use all the advantages you should be able to, Calypso," I said.

"Calypso…" she murmured, "I like that name, but why? You don't know me, why are you helping me out? Even by pokegirl standards I'm a freak."

I laughed, "because you're powerful, and I want to be powerful too. Together, you and I, we're going to stop Cipher from making Shadow Pokegirls."

"Shadow pokegirls… I was like that too huh? Destroying Cipher… I like the sound of that."

END CHAPTER

Tamer: Michael

Pokegirls:  
Porcia – Symbiotic Espea lvl 24  
Gochi – Sayjin lvl 23  
Medusa – Naga lvl 20  
Calypso – G-spliced lvl 26

REPUTATION: Unknown/beginning tamer

Allies:

Camo: the chibi Nine tailed fox spirit

Rock Lee, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha  
harem:  
Jane- Calamity Jane, lvl 21  
Kitten- Chetit, lvl 19


End file.
